Goku Goes To The Dentist
by LA Suka
Summary: Goku goes to the dentist and guess who's coming along to make sure he doesn't escape. This is a continuation of my story, Caffeine High. There are a few dirty words in this fic and a little bit of cough, cough, but this isn't a lemon. It's just really f


  
Disclaimer/Author's notes: I did not create Dragonball Z and I'm not making any money off of this. This is a continuation from my Caffeine High story. It's a little wild towards the end so expect a few curse words and some steamy parts. Hehehe... Enjoy!  
  
  
Goku Goes to the Dentist  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
  
"Oh boy! Can I have some?! Please Chichi!?" Goku begged hopping up and down like a little kid in a candy store.  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes and pulled out a shiny jaw breaker from her purse. Goku's eyes lit up with excitement.   
  
"Ok Goku but be careful, these are extra strong! Even for you because Bulma made these especially for Vegeta!" Chichi warned handing the red jaw breaker to her eager husband.   
  
"I know! I had some earlier and they taste great! Vegeta already gave me some." Goku said popping the piece of candy into his mouth and began sucking on it. Chichi sighed wondering why Vegeta had given him a jaw breaker, replaced the bag into her purse and began wondering where her son was.   
  
"Now where is Gohan? I told him we would be ready to go in a minute!" Chichi complained turning and marching towards the arcade room where all the kids were playing video games. Goku shrugged his shoulders in response, his mouth too full to say anything and followed his wife.   
  
The arcade room was very noisy and there were so many kids, Chichi couldn't even begin to spot her son.   
  
"Gohan!" She yelled but not loud enough to be heard over the music and noise. If anyone stayed in this place for too long, they'd surely go deaf. If she hadn't been so tired, she would have complained to the manager.  
  
"It's so loud in here, I can't even hear myself think!" Chichi shouted to Goku standing next to her. Goku didn't even hear her even though he was beside her. He was too busy watching a kid play on a pin ball machine.  
  
"Goku!" Chichi shouted a little louder but just then, an alarm went off on a game right next to her, scaring the living day lights out of her.   
  
"Ahhhhh! Oh my lord! I almost had a heart attack..." Chichi said to herself with her hand on her chest, sweating profoundly and then glared at her husband with devil eyes. She took a deep breath and then marched up to her husband and screamed right up into his ear.  
  
"GOKU!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, this time, it was above the music and all the games and even the alarm that was still going off. All the kids in the arcade jumped and stopped what they were doing and the music stopped.  
  
One kid missed the basketball hoop he was aiming at and hit another kid on the head who was holding an ice cream and got it shoved into his face. Goku fell to the floor, holding his ears.  
  
Chichi crossed her arms and started tapping her foot furiously while everyone stood back stunned and watched.   
  
"Goku! Help me find our son right now!" Chichi demanded staring down at her husband but his face was a turning a pretty shade of blue and he looked like a fish out of water with his mouth open.  
  
"Goku! Did you hear me!" Chichi shouted again but then she noticed that Goku was trying to breath and couldn't.   
  
"Goku!!" Chichi shouted alarmed falling to her knees next to him.   
  
Goku couldn't breath and he couldn't talk so he couldn't tell Chichi what was wrong. When Chichi screamed at him, he accidentally swallowed the jaw breaker and it went down the wrong way, getting lodged in his wind pipe!   
  
The next thing he knew, Chichi had him from behind, her arms looped around his stomach. She pulled him up to his feet, and lifted him up into the air and then brought him down hard stopping him with her arms around him, still holding his stomach as tight as she could.  
  
"Come on Goku! BREATH!" Chichi screamed lifting him up and repeating this technique.   
  
Goku's eyes bulged and felt one of his ribs snap. His wife was a very strong woman and it hurt like hell but he could feel the jaw breaker slowly moving up. It also felt like he would loss everything he'd eaten that day, and that was a lot of food!  
  
The first two try's didn't work so Chichi tried again and again. Every one stood back and watched as Chichi nearly broke every rib in Goku's body trying to clear his air way up until finally, that red jaw breaker came flying out of his mouth, smashing through a window and almost impaling a little kid in the head standing outside.   
  
Goku gasped for air and slumped to the floor clutching his throat. Chichi slumped on the floor next to him relieved and stroked his hair while she held his head gently in her arms.  
  
"Oh Goku, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!" She cried hugging him. Goku was still gasping for air when his son ran up to them.  
  
"Mom! Is dad ok?!" Gohan shouted kneeling next to them. Everyone else that was gathered around the family, started clapping and cheering wildly. Gohan bend down at eye level with his father and smiled. Goku smiled back, with two front teeth missing.   
  
Later that night at the Son house...  
  
"Man dad, you really scared me! I heard mom holler and then I saw her giving you some outdated hymlic maneuver but it worked!" Gohan laughed slapping his father on the back. Goku winced in pain and moaned holding his jaw.  
  
"Oh, hehe... Sorry dad." Gohan said backing off. Goku smiled faintly and laid back down onto the couch. He had cotton balls shoved into his mouth and they were covered with medicine to numb the pain. Chichi walked into the room carrying a bowl of soup with a straw in it and a glass of water with another straw.  
  
"Diners ready dad!" Gohan announced moving out of the way while Chichi set a the soup down on the table in front of Goku. Goku's eyes snapped open and began to drool despite his mouth being full of cotton balls. Chichi laughed and shook her head with sympathy.  
  
"Oh my poor Goku, you sit there moaning in pain with your two front teeth missing and your still starving." Goku sat up slowly avoiding jarring his head around too much and picked up the bowl of soup. He grabbed the straw and brought it up to his lips but couldn't get the straw inside his mouth.   
  
"MMMmmm mmphhhhh mmmtthhhh!"   
  
"What dear? Do you need help?" Chichi asked patting his lap. Goku blinked and nodded his head, giving her sad puppy dog eyes. Chichi smiled and gently removed some cotton from his mouth causing him a little bit of pain but it was worth it if he got to eat. She just removed enough to slip the straw in.  
  
Gohan felt really bad for his dad as he watched him slurp up his soup. Every now and then, he would winch in pain until finally the soup was all gone. It was the slowest he'd ever eaten anything. With a huge sigh of relief and a pat to his belly, Goku laid back down and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good night Goku." Chichi whispered fluffing the pillow behind his head and giving him a kiss on the cheek while Gohan carried the bowl back into the kitchen to be washed. Goku mumbled something and immediately went to sleep, exhausted from his ordeal. Right away, he started dreaming about food.   
  
"Poor dad." Gohan said washing the bowl to his mother who entered the kitchen. "First he almost chokes on a jaw breaker and then the jaw breaker knocks out two of his teeth. Oh man! He isn't going to like going to the dentist tomorrow mom. I don't know how we're going to do it. Dad is going to go bonkers when that dentist try's to give him a shot!" Chichi raised a finger to her lips to silence him and looked nervously into the living room.  
  
"Hush Gohan! I haven't told him yet. If your father knows where we are taking him tomorrow, we'll never get him there." Gohan's eyes went wide.  
  
"What? You haven't told him yet?!" He blurted shocked. Chichi quickly covered her son's mouth.  
  
"Gohan!" She whispered hoarsely. "Do you want to wake him up?!" Gohan blushed and shook his head.   
  
"Ok, then be quiet. He thinks were just going to the drug store tomorrow to get some more medicine." Gohan frowned at this.   
  
"Um that will work at first mom but how on Earth are we going to get him into the dentist's office once we get there? I might be strong mom but when dad panics, he's impossible to control. You remember that time he drank too much coffee right?" Chichi turned bright red and dropped her gaze to the floor. She still blamed herself for that. She'd almost killed her husband.  
  
"Please Gohan, don't remind me." She groaned.   
  
"Well just have to ask the others to help us." She said finally after staring at the tiles on the floor for a while. Gohan groaned and sat down in a chair.   
  
"Oh man, not a repeat of what happened last time mom..." Chichi looked up and shook her head.  
  
"No Gohan! I wont let that happen again, I swear! I'll never let Vegeta near my Goku with another needle ever again!" She said becoming a little hysterical. Gohan had to restrain his mother.  
  
"Mom! Calm down before you wake up dad!" He said gently shaking her shoulders. They both froze when they heard Goku stir on the couch but then he grabbed his pillow and hugged it, with a huge smile on his face. Of course, he was still dreaming of food and he thought his pillow was a large turkey or something because he was trying to eat it.  
  
Gohan and Chichi both stared at him with sweat drops on the sides of their heads.  
  
The next day...  
  
BRING! BRING! The phone rang and Chichi picked it up.   
  
"Good morning Chichi! Are you guys ready to go?" Bulma asked in a cheery voice. Chichi sighed as she dried her hands on a towl.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so but does Vegeta have to come along?" Chichi whined. Bulma was a little insulted.  
  
"Chichi! Of course he does. We are going to need him Chichi! Piccilo and Gohan too because with out them, there's no way in hell, we'd get Goku into the dentist office!" Bulma said trying to talk some sense into the woman. Chichi groaned and rubbed her forehead. She could feel a migraine coming on.   
  
"Fine Bulma! But he better not try anything again like he did last time with that coffee mug stunt he pulled!" Chichi shouted. There was a pause at the other end and then she could hear Vegeta laughing. This really worried her.  
  
"What's he laughing at?!!" Chichi shouted.   
  
Bulma was also laughing because Vegeta was holding up a picture of Goku making a bon fire outside of every bag of coffee he could find in his house and in capsule corp. He argued that the stuff was probably lethal to all Saiyans and that if Vegeta or any of the kids drank any, they'd also have bad reactions to it. Vegeta had snuck outside and taken a picture of it.   
  
"Bulma! What's so funny!!" Chichi shouted furiously at the other end. Bulma snatched the photo from Vegeta and stuffed it into her pocket. Before she began speaking again, she cleared her throat and glared at Vegeta, who just smirked back.  
  
"Oh Vegeta's just acting stupid again that's all Chichi, hey we'll be over in a little while ok? You guys be ready to go!" Bulma said and before Chichi could respond, she hung up the telephone.  
  
"Well! The nerve of that woman!" Chichi began and then Goku walked in. He had a towl wrapped around his head and his mouth full of cotton swabs. He was moving very slowly because every jarring step he made, caused pain to shoot through his mouth and down through his body. Of course he couldn't talk so he just gave Chichi a pained expression while he held the side of his mouth.  
  
Chichi felt so bad for him and gave him a gentle hug being extra careful not to touch his mouth but it still hurt. Goku whimpered a little bit but hugged her back. She has been taking very good care of him and he was grateful for that but he couldn't stop thinking about where they were really taking him today.   
  
He knew they were planning something behind his back because she had just gotten off the phone with Bulma and was pissed off about something.   
  
"How are you feeling Goku?" She asked softly pulled back and rubbing his arm. Goku moaned softly and sat down at the table, placing his head on the table top but never taking his eyes off of Chichi. Chichi sighed and sat down next to him, rubbing his back. She had to tell him about Bulma and the others coming over.   
  
"Goku honey, Bulma's coming with us to the drug store ok?" Chichi asked watching her husband carefully. Goku blinked his eyes and slowly nodded his head. Chichi smiled and rubbed his shoulder blades, getting a small moan out of him. Just then, Gohan walked in.  
  
"Hi mom! Hi dad!" He said grabbing a box of cereal and pouring himself a bowl full. Chichi glared at Gohan. Gohan paused and then slapped himself.   
  
"Oh! Sorry mom..." Gohan said sadly pouring the cereal back into the cereal box and replacing the bowl in the cabinet. Chichi had warned him about eating anything in front of his dad because he wasn't allowed to eat anything at all today and it was really hard on Goku.   
  
Goku began to cry and this started Chichi.   
  
"Goku! Are you ok?!" She asked looking at his face. Goku pointed up to the cabinet and gave her the saddest look she'd ever seen in her life. It nearly broke her heart.  
  
"Oh Goku I'm so sorry but you can't eat anything until you've had your medicine." She soothed rubbing his shoulder blades again. Gohan felt like a total ass but then he heard a car horn.  
  
"Bulma's here!" He shouted running out the door, avoiding his mothers glare.   
  
Outside, Bulma and Vegeta pulled up. Vegeta got out of the car and walked up to Gohan.   
  
"Ok, where is your baka father? Let's hurry up and get this over with." Bulma walked up beside him and slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta! You'd better behavior yourself mister! Goku's in a lot of pain and you had better not scare him again like you did last time!" Bulma said staring daggers at him. Vegeta just snorted and walked around her, towards the house. Gohan looked at Bulma questionably.  
  
"Where's Piccilo?" He asked scratching his head, looking a lot like his father as he asked this. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Oh who knows. He's probably hiding in that tree over there or something." Bulma said laughing but as they both stared at the tree, Piccilo fell out of it, hitting his head on the ground.   
  
"Ouch! Oh hey kid." He said as gruffly as he could even though he was completely embarrassed.   
  
"Um Piccilo, have you been up in that tree all this time?" Gohan asked. Bulma stood next to him with her mouth hanging open. Piccilo cleared his throat and stood up, whipping off his cape.  
  
"Of course not! I just got here a little while ago and decided to meditate a little bit first!" He said turning and marching into the house. Gohan and Bulma looked at each other for a moment and then back at the house.  
  
"Um... Let's just go inside." Bulma said leading the way inside. Gohan shook his head and followed her. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table when they got there. Goku was looking a little bit worried.  
  
"Chhchhhh? Mmmmmss gggggoooonn uuuunnn?" Goku mumbled looking up at Chichi. Chichi looked at the others and back down at her husband.   
  
"Well Goku um..." She was stumped she hadn't thought this far ahead. She didn't know what to tell him.   
  
"I need to pick up some things at the drug store myself." Piccilo announced. Everyone stared at him, waiting for more of an explanation. Piccilo blushed and crossed his arms.  
  
"What?!" He growled loudly. "What about you Vegeta? Hmmm?" Piccilo demanded staring at the Saiyan. Vegeta jumped and grunted.  
  
"That's none of your business Namek!!" Vegeta spat holding his fists up threateningly. Bulma and Chichi rolled their eyes and groaned. Gohan looked down at his father worriedly. Goku had collapsed back down on the table again, in too much pain to even worry any more where they were taking him.  
  
"Dad? Are you ok?" Gohan asked gently shaking his father's shoulder. Goku groaned and looked up at his son pitifully. Vegeta snorted at him.  
  
"Damn Kakkorott! You look like shit!"   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped slapping his arm. Vegeta hissed at his mate but Bulma glared back.   
  
"Guys! Guys! Please! Goku is in a lot of pain here. Can we just go now!" Chichi snapped motioning for her son to help her with Goku. Gohan helped his mother stand Goku to his feet. Goku moaned and staggered towards the door.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Vegeta asked a little shocked at his appearance. "His mouth shouldn't be bothering him that much!"   
  
"He hasn't eaten anything today." Gohan said and everyone instantly understood.   
  
Chichi and Gohan finally got Goku into the car and closed the door. Goku sat there holding his stomach and moaning not really looking at anything or hearing anything.  
  
"Hey, maybe he'll be in so much misery from not being able to eat that he wont even realize where we are taking him." Gohan whispered to the others. Piccilo laughed and crossed his arms.  
  
"HA! I don't think so Gohan. You remember what happened last time. He was pretty much out of his mind until he saw that needle Vegeta was holding, it took all three of us, plus Krillin just to hold him down. We were just lucky."   
  
"Come on guys! Let's go!" Chichi shouted getting into the drivers seat.   
  
"Hey Gohan, when did your mom get a drivers license?" Bulma asked curiously walking to the car. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, she got it a couple weeks ago after dad got another ticket for speeding." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Your dad got a ticket for speeding?!"   
  
"Yeah, so she went and got her own license. Now, she never lets him drive." Gohan said sadly shaking his head. Gohan and Bulma got into the back seats. From through her window, Bulma asked Vegeta if he was getting in.  
  
"Are you crazy woman?! There's no way I'm riding in there! I'll just fly." Vegeta grumbled taking off into the air. She looked at Piccilo next but he just grunted and took off after Vegeta.  
  
"Well! Those two are such ass holes some times!" Chichi complained starting the car. Goku groaned and laid back in his seat.   
  
At the doctors office...  
  
When they arrived Vegeta and Piccilo were already there waiting for them.   
  
"Took em long enough" Vegeta grumbled as he watched them pull up. Piccilo was on the ground meditating. Chichi, Gohan and Bulma got out of the car and motioned to Piccilo and Vegeta.  
  
"Ok! Lets get him inside! We shouldn't have too much trouble because he's asleep." Gohan said opening Goku's door.   
  
"Wont he wake up?" Bulma asked slipping her purse on her shoulders.   
  
"No, I slipped a sleeping pill into his milk this morning and that should keep him out for a little while, but we are still going to need help once inside the doctor's office." Chichi explained.  
  
So, with Piccilo, Gohan and Vegeta's help, they managed to move Goku inside to the waiting room where they set him down into a chair. Chichi walked up to the front desk.   
  
"What's the patients name?" The nurse asked without even glancing up at Chichi.   
  
"Goku." The lady behind the counter raised her eye brows at Chichi and asked her to please take a seat.  
  
Chichi sat back down beside Goku who was snoring very loudly. Everyone in the waiting room was staring at him. At the opposite side of the waiting room sat Vegeta and Piccilo. Even though they didn't particularly enjoy each others company, they'd rather sit with each other than near Goku.   
  
Finally an hour later, the nurse called him in.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Vegeta said standing and picking Goku up all by himself. The nurse was surprised.  
  
"Errr, um... Right this way please..." She said leading the way to the doctors examination room.   
  
"Vegeta! You better be careful with him!" Chichi shouted from behind.   
  
"Ok, please set him down here." The nurse said pointing to a chair and standing back away from Vegeta. He looked kinda mad at the moment. Unfortunately by now, Goku was wide awake.   
  
"Damn, I was worried this would happen." Chichi groaned standing against he wall with Bulma and Piccilo.   
  
Goku was practically thrown into the chair which caused him to cry out in pain. He looked around and began to panic. Vegeta was there, smirking at him and on the counter next to him were a bunch of strange looking instruments. Many of the instruments had sharp edges. Goku's eyes widened with alarm.  
  
Goku pointed to the instruments on the table and mumbled something. Gohan guessed that he was asking what they were for. They should have called and warned the dentist ahead of time of their arrival and had all the instruments moved out of sight before they got there, but it was too late now.  
  
Just then, the dentist walked in with a big smile on his face. Goku stared at the dentist and turned pale. He had on a white lab coat, was wearing rubber gloves.   
  
"Hello, you must be Goku!" He said cheerfully grabbing Goku's hand and shaking it. Vegeta and Gohan stood by just in case he tried to run. Chichi prayed the dentist had insurance in case her husband assaulted him. Not intentionally of course but in self defense!  
  
Of course, Goku couldn't say anything. At least he couldn't say anything that could be understood and he was scared to say anything anyway.   
  
"I know you can't talk right now Goku but were going to fix that for you, I promise." The dentist said patting his patients arm. Goku watched transfixed as the dentist moved to the counter with all the horrifying instruments. He didn't even notice Piccilo move up behind him. He was ready to bolt from his chair any second. He'd long forgotten about his pain or his hunger.   
  
When the dentist turned his back, Goku gripped the arms of his chair and his legs tensed ready to run but when the dentist turned back around he had a mask in his hand instead. Goku relaxed a little bit with a sigh.   
  
"Goku, please just relax, everything is going to be ok." The dentist soothed turning on a machine next to him. However, when the dentist turned back around to Goku, he accidentally turned the valve all the way up. The dentist held the mask up to Goku's face but Goku scooted back nervously eyeing the doctor dangerously.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, this will just make you feel a little light headed that's all. It will relax you." The dentist explained to Goku and then looked at Chichi. Chichi nodded in approval. It was really gas to knock him out with so that the dentist could work on his teeth.   
  
"It's ok Goku, let Doctor Wilson place the mask on your face dear." Chichi said rubbing his shoulder.   
  
Goku didn't like this. He had a really bad feeling about this. Why would Chichi invite Vegeta and Piccilo along unless she was afraid he'd try to get away or something? That's it! They are planning on giving him a shot or something but first they need to knock him out and if he tried to get away, Piccilo and Vegeta where there to restrain him!   
  
Goku bolted from the chair, knocking the mask from the dentist's hand.   
  
"Oh no!! Goku!" Chichi and Bulma shouted. Gohan, Piccilo and Vegeta where all on him in a flash.  
  
"What the hell?!" Doctor Wilson shouted trying to grab the mask on the floor but Goku accidentally tripped him and he fell on his butt.   
  
Goku had managed to spit out all of the cotton in his mouth and was now screaming.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! GET OFF OF ME!!! YOUR NOT GOING TO GIVE ME A SHOT!!!" He screamed punching Vegeta in the face. Vegeta fell back on his butt and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Kakkorott! I'm gonna knock out the rest of your teeth for that!" He screamed but Chichi pulled out a frying pan and smacked him over the head with it, knocking him out.   
  
Bulma stared at Chichi in shock and Chichi smiled back.   
  
"Ha! I was ready that time!" Chichi said proudly but now, Gohan and Piccilo were the only one's holding or trying to hold Goku down.   
  
"Why you slut! How dare you!!" Bulma roared jumping on top of Chichi. The two were really going at it. It was pretty much an equal match. (Bulma's been training with Vegeta ^_^ at night)  
  
Goku managed to get up but Piccilo and Gohan were hanging onto his legs so Goku was dragging them towards the door.   
  
"Quick mom! Close the door!" Gohan shouted but she was still occupied with Bulma so Gohan released his father's leg real quick and ran to the door, slamming it shut. Goku glared at his son. Gohan felt genuine fear.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY GOHAN!!" Goku screamed but his voice cracked with emotion. Piccilo grabbed him around the waist and managed to pull him down to the floor again.  
  
"I'm sorry dad but I can't do that!" Gohan said almost laughing. He couldn't believe it! This wasn't funny at all!!  
  
You have to get your teeth fixed!" Gohan cried helping Piccilo pin his father to the floor. Gohan was beginning to feel very light headed for some odd reason. Goku laughed wildly and kicked Piccilo off of him.   
  
"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT BOY!" He screamed knocking Piccilo and Gohan off of him and then charging at his son. Gohan ducked and knocked his father's feet out from under him much like a foot ball play would. Goku crashed to the floor bellowing in pain as he lost another tooth on the hard, concrete floor. His tooth slid across the floor under and under the door.  
  
"My tooth! Oh crap! I lost another one!" Goku screamed but oddly enough it didn't hurt as much as it should have. He was actually feeling pretty good but he was still terrified. It was a strange combination.   
  
"Quick doc! HEHE!! Bring that mask over here!" Gohan screamed unable to control himself from laughing. Piccilo was also grinning madly and giggling uncontrollably much to his distress.  
  
By now, Chichi and Bulma where rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically and slapping each other silly.  
  
"Oh Bulma! Your such a hussy!" Chichi laughed pushing Bulma down onto her back while she pushed down on top of her.  
  
"Yeah well your a stuck up house wife! I wonder why Goku even stays with you!!" Bulma said bursting out in laughter. Chichi giggled uncontrollably and grabbed Bulma's hair, pulling at it.  
  
"Because, I'm really good in bed! You! You!" Chichi couldn't finish, she was laughing so hard. "You probably can't even please Vegeta like I can Goku! Vegeta! HAHAHA!!!   
  
"What about Vegeta?!! HAHAHAHA!! Bulma laughed ripping Chichi's shirt sleeve off. Chichi smiled stupidly and burst out laughing.  
  
"Vegeta probably doesn't! HAHAHAHA!! EVEN COME CLOSE!!! HEHEHEHE!!! TO GOKU!!   
  
"OH YEAH!!!!!! Bulma laughed knocking Chichi over and climbing on top of her.   
  
"YOU WONNA MAKE A BET ON THAT?!!! I BET..." HEHEHEHEHE.... HAHAHA!! THAT VEGETA IS WAY BIGGER THAN GOKU!!!"   
  
"YOUR ON!! GOKU IS WAY BIGGER!!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH! I CAN'T BREATH!!!!!! Chichi wailed holding her chest now in pain from laughing so hard. Bulma collapsed beside Chichi and was also holding her chest.  
  
Soon, the two woman were hanging all over each other, telling each other how much they really loved the other.   
  
"Oh Bulma... HEHEEH... I really do love you!" Chichi said between hysterical fits of laughter. Bulma was too busy giggling to respond.  
  
Next to the two woman, Vegeta finally stirred. Of course the gas was also affecting him.  
  
He took one look at Bulma and Chichi and crawled up to them laughing. Chichi and Bulma gave Vegeta a big hug and he hugged them back.   
  
On the floor by the door, Gohan, Goku and Piccilo were cracking up at each other's appearance. Gohan and Piccilo were laughing about how goofy Goku looked with three teeth missing in the front and Goku was just laughing at them for the hell of it.   
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Wilson was slowly making his way over to his patient with the mask. When he finally reached Goku, Goku smiled at him and took the mask, placing it on his mouth all by himself.   
  
Piccilo pointed at Goku and burst out laughing even more.   
  
"HEHE, HAHA! GOKU! YOU LOOK SILLY WITH THAT MASK ON!!" Gohan smiled and crawled to his father.   
  
"HEY CAN I HAVE SOME TOO?!!" He asked reaching his hand out. Goku giggled and handed to mask to his son.  
  
"SURE GOHAN! HERE!" Gohan took the mask and placed it on his face. He immediately fell over unconscious.   
  
"HEHE, GOHAN! ARE YOU... HEHE.... OK??!! HEEHEHEHAHAHA!!" Goku laughed tears running down his face. He could no longer stand up so he just laid there laughing. Just then a male nurse busted down the door. The staff had been trying to break in for a while now but Gohan had locked the door.   
  
"Oh man! This is bad!" One of the nurses cried running to the valve and shutting of the gas.   
  
A few hours later...  
  
They were all sitting around in the waiting room not saying anything at all. The doctor had ordered them to wait out in the waiting room and weren't allowed to leave until the affects of the gas had worn out.   
  
  
Bulma glanced at Chichi and Chichi glanced at Bulma. They both turned bright red and quickly looked away. They probably wouldn't be able to talk to each other again for months or even years after what happened.  
  
Piccilo and Gohan were also just sitting there, each staring at the floor too embarrassed to look up at anyone else. Poor Vegeta was sitting in the corner sobbing and contemplated committing suicide. (J/K ^_^ hehehe...)  
  
Finally, the doctor wheeled Goku out of recovery. Everyone looked up relieved it was over. Goku was still half way out of it but at least wasn't laughing. Actually, he was feeling a little nauseous. Once again, he couldn't say anything because his mouth was stuffed full of cotton.  
  
The doctor took a look around at the group and shook his head.  
  
"Well, he's ready to go home now and you all may leave I suppose." He said sighing heavily. He was more concerned about the damaged that they caused in his office. Of course he couldn't blame them because it was his fault things got out of control.   
  
As soon as he said this, Vegeta and Piccilo both blasted out of the place. Bulma looked at Gohan.  
  
"See ya later kid, hope Goku's feeling better real soon." She said and then left, totally ignoring Chichi. They were both pretty ticked off at each other. Oh well!  
  
"Come on Gohan, lets get out of here... I've never, NEVER been so embarrassed in my life..." She muttered to Gohan as he pushed Goku outside.   
  
Later that night at the Son's house...  
  
Goku was feeling pretty good because he was doped up on medication. He got out of bed and strolled down into the kitchen where Chichi was fixing something to eat.  
  
Chichi didn't hear him surprisingly even though he nearly crashed into ever wall on the way down. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Chichi jumped and dropped the frying pan she was washing.  
  
"Goku! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" Chichi scolded but he was giving her a strange look.   
  
"Um Goku... How many of those pills did you take?" Chichi asked nervously. Goku smiled and swayed a little bit.   
  
"Oh, four or five." He said waving his arms around carelessly. Chichi stared at her husband in shock.  
  
"Goku! That's way too many! Your only suppose to take one every four hours!" Goku shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his mate. Chichi didn't know what to say.  
  
"So Chichi..." Goku began, eyeing her mischievously. Chichi gulped nervously.   
  
"What?" She asked stepping back but he grabbed her and pulled her up against him, pressing her little frame up against his. Chichi gasped as she felt him, cough cough ... harden.  
  
"So, did you really mean what you said back in the dentist office?" He asked nipping her nose affectionately. Chichi was startled at this question. He remembered that??!!  
  
"Um... What exactly do you remember Goku? Hehe..." Chichi stammered. Goku grinned and slid his hands up her back to her bra strap.   
  
"As I recall, you and Bulma made some sort of bet if I'm not mistaken..." He said grinning madly. Chichi turned bright red and looked away. Goku gently took her face and made her look at him again.  
  
"I... I... Don't recall any bet..." She lied. Goku growled softly and suddenly smothered her in a kiss. When he finally broke away, she was gasping for air and breathing hard.  
  
"Goku... You should rest... If you do this..." Goku silenced her with his finger.   
  
"I want you Chichi... NOW..." He demanded in a very husky voice. Chichi shivered and practically melted into his arms. It had been forever since they last...  
  
"But... But..." Goku growled and ripped off her shirt. Chichi giggled and tried to get away but he held onto her tight. Before she could protest, he lifted her up and carried her to their room, locking the door behind them.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
